mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Full House Kiss
is a shōjo manga as well as a PS2 Otome Game. The manga was created at the same time as the videogame, and was drawn by Shiori Yuwa and published in Hana to Yume & The Hana to Yume. The videogame used the same character designs and plot in a love simulation published by Capcom in 2004. Plot Suzuhara Mugi is a 15 year-old on a mission. She is determined to somehow get onto the campus of Shoukei high school, one of those super, super elite high schools. This school is huge and private and has tight security. Mugi is searching for her missing sister—her only remaining family—and she has been led to believe that someone or something on the campus of that school will help her in her search. Unfortunately the strict school security is preventing her from getting onto the school grounds. However, her luck changes when she literally runs into Midou-kun, the son of an insanely rich mega-corporation president, and elite person at the school. Midou is not impressed with Mugi’s sob story about needing to get into that school. He is a very smug and arrogant rich guy. But he can be reasonable, and he eventually strikes up a deal with Mugi—he will get her onto the school grounds in exchange for some labor on her part, that she must come to his house and work as a maid! He lives with 3 other guys, known as the La Princes in the super elite school. Her brave optimistic cheerfulness holds an attraction for all. As the series/comic progresses, the romance starts surfacing. As she strives to unravel the mystery of her sister who eloped, she becomes a darling of the 4. Hanekura has many times revealed so indirectly unlike Sei who is much more straightforward. While Kazuya is not sure about his feelings. Inori has feeling for her too, it was revealed when Mugi asked him if he is in love with someone right now, Lori answered by giving her a peck on forehead and telling her that he will try not to get mixed up in that. Characters ;'Mugi Suzuhara''' ; :She lost her parents and is looking for her sister who was disappeared. The only clue is Shoukei High School and there she Kazuya Midou who helps her, and asks her to be a maid in exchange of him helping her to enter Shoukei High to investigate about the disappearance of her sister. She accepts the conditions and becomes a fake art teacher, whilst being a maid for four cute guys. What will happen?!? ;Nae Suzuhara :Mugi's missing older sister. Some people think she eloped. it appears she might have disappeared with Shoukei Gakuen's Andou-san...but?! ;Natsumi Okazaki :Mugi's best friend from her childhood. She's the daughter of the Okazuki Construction Company's president and has always been worrying about Mugi. She started going to Shoukei Gakuen not long before Mugi became the art teacher there. ;THE LA PRINCES OF SHOUKEI ACADEMY ;Kazuya Midou ; :Heir to the Midou Group who aims to become the managing director of it. He is the one that had asked Mugi to become a maid in the house he lived in, in exchange of him helping her out with finding her sister. He seems to be perfect at everything, one of the top students in the nation... but is that really the case?! ;Iori Matsugawa ; :He comes from a prestigious family of Kabuki actors and started out playing female roles. Due to his adult-like manner he's incredibly popular with the ladies. ;Asaki Hanakura ; :Heir to the Hanakura Bank. He likes playing billiards and riding his bike, but he's the type who's bad at picking up women and thought of them as a nuisance them, until he met Mugi. ;Sei Ichimiya ; :A genius pianist. Loves playing pointless pranks. Gameplay Most of the gameplay is focused on housekeeping tasks. Every day after you get back from school, you have chores asked of you by each household member and a finite amount of time to get them done. You do them well or badly depending on choices you make. At the end of the evening, the boys all visit you to report on how you did. In addition to the chores, you can also 'encounter' the boys in rooms around the house, which can lead to some minigames or just dialogue. The larger aspect of the game is solving your sister's disappearance. This is done while you're at school, and after school hours. You have to act like a teacher to keep suspicion away, but you also have to investigate. There is also the dating aspect. Doing the chores well will increase your standing with characters, as will successfully completing the relevant minigame. There are also some scenes with the boys where you have to choose your reactions, which will also make a difference. There are also some events which you can do with one of the boys, usually the one that you have the highest standing with. Category:2004 video games Category:Otome games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Shōjo manga ja:フルハウスキス zh:Full House Kiss